Reemplazo
by sonrais777
Summary: Marinette no puede patrullar esa noche y por ello Luka se ofrece para ello, sin saber lo que puede pasar siendo héroe por una noche.


**Hola a todos! He aquí un pequeño Lukanette, sé que a algunos no les gusta y si no les gusta mejor vayan a leer otras historias y no comenten. Me divertí mucho haciéndolo y con el trailer de Frozer estoy desatada. Esto no significa que vaya al Lukanette. Sigo en 50 y 50. Y bueno, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Reemplazo.

Capítulo único.

Luka nunca se había especializado en la alta cocina, solo lo básico gracias a que su madre tampoco era una gran cocinera y por ello tenía que estar pendiente de la dieta de Juleka. Por ello estaba concentrado en hacer la ensalada y recalentando un quiche que le dieron sus suegros para la cena. ¿Qué? Se defendía un poco pero gustaba mucho no tener que hacerlo.

Su celular sonó con un nuevo mensaje y al revisarlo se extrañó por el contenido

 _ **Llegando. Atento a atraparla.**_

-¿Qué es esto?- el sonido de la puerta hizo que fuera de inmediato a recibir a Marinette.

-Bienvenida Ma-Marinette, llegas justo a tiempo para...- Luka reaccionó rápidamente para atrapar a Marinette antes de que cayera al suelo semi inconsciente.- ¡Marinette!- Tikki salió del bolso de su portadora observando muy apenada a Luka que la cargaba como una princesa.

-Lo siento. Intenté que te llamara antes pero a veces es algo cabezota.

-Vamos al cuarto y me explicas en el camino Tikki.

Y mientras la ponía en la cama y desvestía para ponerle su pijama, Tikki le iba contando a Luka lo acontecido en el día. Como una compañera del trabajo, envidiosa porque Marinette había impresionado a su jefe, arruinó un modelo en el que había estado trabajando por días para el señor Agreste, y por ello puso todo su empeño en rehacer el diseño y entregarlo a Natalie, la asistente del señor Agreste, antes de que se fuera lográndolo en el último segundo.

-Para ello se ha saltado la hora de la comida y estuvo trabajando sin parar hasta caer rendida.

-Ya veo.- Luka colocó su mano en la frente de Marinette y esta pareció reaccionar abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

-¿Lu-Luka?

-Bienvenida trabajólica. Creo que has de tener mucha hambre ahora.- Marinette emitió un quedo gemido que le pareció adorable a Luka.

-Lo siento, pero no fue mi culpa…

-Tikki ya me lo ha contado. Pero debes cuidar mejor tu salud Marinette. La próxima vez llámame e iré a recogerte no importando dónde esté.

-Esta es tu semana libre y pensé que podría llegar sin desfallecer. Lo siento, fue muy irresponsable de mi parte.- Luka con una sonrisa se inclinó para besar su frente y acariciar su mejilla.

-Ya lo harás la próxima vez. Por ahora debes descansar y comer.

-Si cla… ¡Oh cielos!- Marinette se sentó en la cama asustando a Luka y a Tikki.- ¡Hoy tengo patrulla! No puedo faltar de nuevo a la patrulla.

-Podrías llamar a Adrien y explicarle.

-No puedo, si falto se moverían los turnos y la próxima patrulla la haría con Chloe. ¡¿Sabes lo que es hacer la patrulla con una abeja reina?! Debo prepararme y…- pero no pudo levantarse, apenas lo intentó y Luka la tomó de los hombros para acostarla nuevamente.

-Tienes fiebre Marinette y estás muy débil. Ladybbug deberá tomarse un descanso esta noche.

-Pero…

-No hay pero, tu salud es primero, aunque supongo que Ladybug podría igualmente patrullar.- Marinette lo miró confundida.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Déjame a mí reemplazarte por esta noche.

-¿Qué?- Marinette abrió sus ojos incrédula.- ¡No, no, no! Luka, no podría y Tikki… bueno ella…- la kwami miró a su portadora y a Luka y luego movió sus pequeños hombros.

-La verdad si es por una noche no veo problema.

-¿Lo ves Mari? Incluso no debo perforarme las orejas, ya las tengo perforadas.- Marinette observó a Luka con esa sonrisa de niño pequeño ansioso por algún dulce. Y soltando un suspiro, tuvo que admitir que quizás la fiebre tenía que ver en la decisión que iba a tomar.

Chat Noir miró la hora por su bastón, Ladybug llegaba diez minutos tarde, nunca había llegado tarde y si lo hacía le enviaba al menos un mensaje.

-¿Dónde estará? Espero que no le haya pasado nada.- y fue cuando le vio, columpiarse con su yoyo por las azoteas de Paris aunque parecía que estaba… ¿gritando? ¿De emoción o de miedo? O al menos así era ocasionalmente cuando subía muy alto hasta llegar con él hasta la Torre Eiffel.

-¡Woow! Eso fue genial. Aun siento la adrenalina en todo mi cuerpo.- el chico vestido casi como Ladybug, a exceptuando las partes oscuras de sus costados y guantes, miró a Chat Noir que se quedó estático unos momentos antes de sacar su bastón y apuntar a su garganta.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces con los aretes de Ladybug?- preguntó con expresión feroz.

-Tranquilo gatito, soy yo, Luka.

-¿Luka?- dudó por un instante, pero vuelve a poner el bastón en su cuello.- No te creo, dime algo que solo Luka sepa.

-Sencillo. Eres Adrien Agreste y te atrapé quitándole el relleno a unos muffins que Marinette hizo en la última reunión. Dijiste que era tu placer secreto.- Chat Noir se alejó como si le hubiesen dado un golpe pero miró a Luka.

-¡Es que es imposible resistirse! Espera… ¿Marinette te prestó su miraculous? ¿Por qué?

-Deja que te lo explique.- después de explicar lo acontecido Chat se rió entre dientes y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Es cierto, ni yo quiero hacer patrulla con Chloe. Ya no puedo sobornar a Nino. Pero entonces Marinette está enferma.

-Es solo el agotamiento. Pero igual quisiera terminar esto rápido para regresar a cuidarla.

-Entiendo. No te purreocupes. Que con gusto te enseñaré a ser un héroe por esta noche.

-Gracias Adr… digo, Chat Noir.

-De nada, Lordbug. Vamos.- Luka tomó su yoyo y lo lanzó dejándose llevar por esa sensación que era tan parecida a la de estar en el escenario frente a cientos de personas.

Admitía que la sensación era inexplicablemente placentera, la libertad de poder moverse donde quisiera, esa agilidad y fuerza que podría poner nervioso a cualquiera, tuvo que acostumbrarse a ello, y con ayuda de Chat Noir, de no estrellarse un par de veces con un tejado.

Al pasar las horas, terminaron encima de una azotea y Luka estaba intentando enredar su yoyo hasta que este regresó a su mano solo.

-Esto es un poco problemático.

-Ladybug con un movimiento de mano hace que se desenrede, no me preguntes cómo.

-Vale, deberé aprender.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor!- el grito de una mujer los puso de inmediato alerta y vieron a un par de chicas correr no muy lejos de donde estaban siendo perseguidas por un par de tipos que reían divertidos por la persecución.

-Parece que tenemos que enseñarle modales a ciertos tipos.- dijo Chat Noir con bastón en mano.

-Lástima que será por las malas.

Las dos chicas corrieron hasta para su desgracia llegar a un camino sin salida. Quisieron regresar por sus pasos pero era demasiado tarde., sus perseguidores las tenían acorraladas.

-Fin del camino dulzuras.

-Tranquilas, solo queremos pasar un rato agradable con ustedes.- sus miradas y expresiones lascivas no dejaban duda alguna a sus intenciones. Las dos chicas estaban aterradas. Nadie iba a salvarlas. O eso creyeron, hasta que el hilo de un yoyo atrapó a los dos sujetos.

-No creo que las señoritas les interese su compañía.- sin esfuerzo alguno jaló a su dirección elevando a esos dos hacia arriba y de entre las sombras Chat Noir apareció y golpeó a esos dos dejándolos inconscientes con su bastón.

-Ni yo los tocaría con la garra de mi meñique.

Las dos chicas se quedaron embobadas, no solo de ver a Chat Noir, considerado en Paris como el hombre más codiciado y sensual aparte de Adrien Agreste, sino de ver a una versión masculina de Ladybug que las estaba haciendo babear literalmente. Tal vez nunca se les pasó por la cabea que el rojo con puntos negro se veía bien en un hombre.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Luka y estas emitieron varios chillidos de emoción como las fans de sus conciertos mientras sacaban sus celulares dispuestas a tomarles varias fotos a esos dos. Chat se acercó a Luka que intentaaba hacer regresar el yoyo.

-Buen trabajo, compañero. Y después de un buen trabajo, chocas los puños.- le dijo Chat alzando su puño y Luka así lo hizo. Al fin viendo que el yoyo regresaba por el movimiento de su mano pero con un extraño efecto al golpear un basurero y que este revotara tras la cabeza de Chat que fue hacia adelante y... chocando los rostros con Luka en un choque de sus labios que solo podía llamarse beso por el toque de estos, pero sus labios eran una línea recta y tiesa. Sin embargo, todo dependía del ángulo a ver.

Y la fotografía que se publicó al día siguiente fue una muestra de ello…

Marinette tenía un ataque de risa que le imposibilitó comer el desayuno. Luka estaba tan muerto de la pena que, por primera vez, Marinette disfrutaba de ver esa extraña faceta suya mientras leía algunos extractos.

 **Chat Noir cambia a Ladybug por un Lordbug.**

 **Un beso apasionante según los testigos.**

 **¿Una nueva pareja se ha formado Paris?**

-Voy a enmarcar esta fotografía para recordar este apasionado beso.

-Mari, por favor...- deseaba que los cereales ahogaran su pena.

-Ni hablar. Esto será mi venganza por todas las que me has hecho.- Tikki era testigo de todo mientras comía una galleta, sintiendo pena por Luka pero igualmente divertida.

Entonces Luka se levantó y para sorpresa de Marinette la cargó sobre su hombro como si fuese un saco.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Luka!

-Ya estás mejor pero regresarás a la cama. Es hora de demostrarte qué tan hombre soy.

-No me digas. Vas a demostrarme tu hombría machote.- contestó con clara burla, pero Luka sonrió.

-No deberías de reírte Mari, después de todo ahora tus compañeros saben que te reemplacé en la patrulla y tendrás que hacer guardia con la abeja.

Marinette se calló y luego se quejó ante la dura verdad mientras Luka la llevaba deseando cambiar esas quejas por dulces gemidos.

Entre tanto, en un departamento de lujo en el centro de la ciudad… Plagg era mimado por Kagami que sonreía después de ver el periódico. El kwami ronroneaba desde su hombro gustoso porque le rascaba la barbilla.

-Pobre de ti, Plagg. Soportar esa clase de acciones de tu portador.

-Kagami por favor...- se quejó Adrien que estaba sentado en el sillón frente a ella muerto de la pena.

-Purr, no tienes idea de lo que sufro.- Adrien fulminó a Plagg y Kagami sonrió.

-Ya me lo imagino. Aunque ya veo que es cierto de lo que dicen de los modelos. Les gusta dar por ambos lados.

-¡Suficiente!

Tras un gruñido de parte de Adrien, este se levantó y se llevó a Kagami dispuesto a defender su hombría no importándole las quejas de Plagg.

Y no las defraudaron, poniendo su hombría en el estandarte muy alto. Pero Luka le hizo prometer a Marinette que llamara en la patrulla por si alguna vez faltaba a la patrulla. Ya que ni de broma volvía a ofrecerse a ser su reemplazo. Pero eso no lo decidía él, sino el destino. Y Marinette sabía que cuando llegase a necesitarlo, Luka sería el reemplazo perfecto.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias en serio por leer, espero hacer más de esta linda parejijta, lo admito, Luka me tiene tan encantada como Chat Noir. Dejen review por favor, nada de tomatazos y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
